toaru_majutsu_no_index_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ash
}} is a character and is the secondary antagonist of ''A Certain Magical Divinity. H ''e's a member of the Luminous Path and a former member of the Death Squad. He's responsible for a large number of terrorist attacks around the world. He's an esper who was modified by Artyom and is able to have more than one Esper ability as a result. Appearance Ash appears to be the height of an average teenage boy. He wears a black hoodie with dark gray pants, black shoes, and black gloves. He also has dark brown hair with dark tan linings on the left side of his hair and wears a pair of broken goggles and a gas mask. His full face is never revealed but it's implied that he has a massive scar and hides it with the mask and goggles. Personality At first glance, Ash appears to be a rather cold and emotionless person, but it's all a ruse that he had put up during his time with the Death Squad. In reality, however, Ash is a very snarky guy always making very rye and witty jokes. He tends to always have some sort I have a positive attitude regardless of the situation and his current state. Background Ash was a normal American boy who had a basic normal life. He acted, played, and behaved like a normal teen. He eventually traveled to Academy City where he quickly became a Level 2 Esper and was determined to get better. Unfortunately, however, he fell victim to a terrorist attack perpetrated by the Death Squad but blamed on another group and was grievously injured. He was eventually taken into Russian custody where Russian Military scientists had experimented on him. he would be the first in a long line of many other individuals who would be test subjects for Russia's super soldier program. Chronology Newcomers Arc Ash first appears in chapter 1 where he is alongside Artyom as the two of them overlook the skylines of Academy City where Anto Čedomir and Ana Cveta have both fled to after escaping an attack from Russian Soldiers. Ash then heads to School District 10 where he begins to kill and slaughter countless residents in the district while trying to find Ana and Anto. Once he finds out that neither of them went through the area, Ash then decides to murder every single person he let live during his first encounters with them and eventually went after a small Skill-Out group and was able to successfully destroy it by killing all of its members. Two days later, he manages to find Anto and Ana hanging out with Touma Kamijou and Mikoto Misaka on a tour of the city and he begins to go after them when Anti-Skill arrives and knowing that he did the District 10 Massacre, plan to take him in. Ash then slaughters all of the Anti-Skill Forces using his wires and mutilates them and gunning down the rest with an advanced assault rifle. He eventually returns to Artyom where he initially says the mission's done but after saying that he has to continue to capture Anto and Ana, he says that he can't do it because of other plans and betrays Artyom by killing multiple Death Squad members and slashing him in the arm before jumping off the building they were on and being picked up by a Luminous Path gunship. Category:Characters Category:Science Side Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Level 4 Espers Category:Espers Category:Antagonists Category:Luminous Path Members Category:Former Academy City Students Category:Former Death Squad Members